In the related art, for example, a shift by wire automatic transmission disclosed in JP 2008-223813A (Reference 1) is known. The shift by wire automatic transmission in the related art includes a position sensor attached to one end portion of a control shaft, an actuator which rotationally drives the control shaft, and a U-shaped member which avoids interfering with the position sensor and connects an output shaft of the actuator to the control shaft.
However, the shift by wire automatic transmission in the related art needs a U-shaped member for connecting an actuator to a control shaft by avoiding a position sensor. In this case, the assembly work for fixing the U-shaped member to the control shaft so as to be incapable of relative rotation is complicated, and it takes time to perform the assembly work. In addition, a space for providing the U-shaped member in an automatic transmission is required, and the automatic transmission itself increases in size.
Thus, a need exists for an actuator for a shift by wire automatic transmission which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.